


These are the nights that never die.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe(s), Breaking Up & Making Up, Caludia's dad (Nicolaj), Claudia calls Talia “Lia” a lot, Claudia is from Poland, Dada Hale (Joshua), F/F, Fluff, Friendship, James Hale - Freeform, Mama Hale (Anna), Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Peter hale - Freeform, Same Age, Tattoos, They fuck a lot, a lot of everything (fluff-drama-slice of life-angst), alpha!Talia, hint!Daniel/Talia, hint!John Stilinski/Melissa McCall, hint!John/Claudia, hint!Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: #7 MotorinoPassano l’estate dell’89 a girare per la California su un motorino che hanno rimesso insieme con un po' di fortuna.È l’estate migliore della loro gioventù.





	These are the nights that never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai biglietti di compleanno dimenticati dentro scatole con troppi fogli che mia madre tenta inutilmente di tenere ordinati.

**#1 Abbronzatura**  
Claudia accarezza con lo sguardo il corpo di Talia e si sente invidiosa di quella pelle sempre abbronzata che la fa apparire un pupazzo di neve a confronto.  
  
 **#2 Gelato**  
Nel frigo di casa Hale è sempre presente, per tutto il periodo delle scuole superiori e anche dopo, una vaschetta di gelato al pistacchio. È il preferito di Claudia.  
  
 **#3 Compleanno**  
Claudia e Talia festeggiano il compleanno insieme da quando avevano quattro anni. Anche se la prima è nata in ottobre e la seconda in aprile.  
(Joshua ha tenta di fare capire ad entrambe che la cosa non era possibile e, in risposta, ha ottenuto una porta sbattuta in faccia e il muso della figlia per la settimana successiva.)  
  
 **#4 Orgoglio**  
Non si parlano da tre giorni, e secondo Joanna, ci vorrà un miracolo prima che una delle due rinunci al proprio orgoglio.  
  
 **#5 Occhi**  
Claudia spera che i figli di Talia abbiano i suoi occhi. (Non i suoi figli, non i  _loro_. Non ha più il diritto di pensarla in questo modo.)  
  
 **#6 Amore**  
All’inizio Talia la chiama  _amore_  in maniera così ironica che sembra quasi un insulto, ora lo fa con fin troppa dolcezza.  
(“So che troverai una via di mezzo Lia” la prende in giro Claudia)  
  
 **#7 Motorino**  
Passano l’estate dell’89 a girare per la California su un motorino che hanno rimesso insieme con un po' di fortuna.  
È l’estate migliore della loro gioventù.  
  
 **#8 Risate**  
Talia ha intenzione di passare tutto il resto della sua vita ad ascoltare Claudia ridere e farà di tutto per impedire a chiunque di impedirglielo.  
  
 **#9 Ancora**  
Mentre la luna piena splende nel cielo Talia pensa a Claudia e trova in lei la sua ancora. Quando lo dice a sua madre la donna ride e scuote la testa, quasi rassegnata.  
  
 **#10 Baci**  
Iniziano a baciarsi una mattina di settembre, durante il secondo anno, e non smettono più di farlo per il resto della loro vita.  
  
 **#11 Abbandono**  
Claudia lascia la California dalla mattina alla sera, uno zaino sulle spalle e un biglietto infilato nella casella di posta degli Hale. Quando supera il confine di stato, diretta nemmeno lei sa dove, non si guarda indietro ma sente che qualcosa la tirerà sempre indietro, sempre verso Talia.  
  
 **#12 Telefilm**  
Claudia è ancora sbalordita, dopo sei anni di relazione, della velocità con la quale Talia finisce un telefilm. Non importa quante stagioni abbia. Tolto Game of Thrones, per quello non c’è verso di farla andare oltre la metà della seconda stagione.  
  
 **#13 Cinese**  
L’unica cosa che Talia ordina al cinese, quando chiama alle due di mattina, è il pollo alle mandorle. Claudia odia tutto il resto.  
  
 **#14 Mamma**  
Laura la chiama per la prima volta mamma e Talia sente la necessità di correre da Claudia e dirglielo ma quando si gira verso la porta, appoggiato allo stipite, c’è Daniel. Sorride alla figlia e bacia suo marito, accantonando il pensiero dell’altra donna nella parte più recondita del suo cervello.  
  
 **#15 Addii**  
Talia brucia tra le fiamme di casa Hale e Claudia si odia per non averla salutata l’ultima volta che si sono incontrate al supermercato ancora troppo timorosa di non sentire l’altra rispondere.  
  
 **#16 Miele**  
Il primo _ti amo_ se lo scambiano lungo la Senna, durante la gita dell’ultimo anno di liceo. È una cosa troppo smielata persino per loro!  
  
 **#17 Maschi**  
Claudia pensa che i maschi siano tutti stupidi, dall’alto dei suoi otto anni, e Talia non può che darle ragione.  
  
 **#18 Pesche**  
Anni dopo la sua morte Talia continua ad associare il profumo delle pesche a quello di Claudia.  
  
 **#19 Incertezza**  
Quando Claudia finalmente trova il coraggio di chiedere a Talia di uscire le trema la voce perché non sa se la ragazza accetterà.  
  
 **#20 Materassi**  
I materassi, nella nuova stanza del suo dormitorio, sono a due piazze e a Claudia brillano gli occhi.  
( _Ho scelto il college migliore del mondo, Lia. Ora puoi rimanere a dormire qui quando vuoi. DUE PIAZZE!!_ )  
   
 **#21 NY**  
Claudia si innamora di New York mentre Talia gliene parla.  
(E forse si innamora anche un po' dell’altra ragazza. Un po' di più ogni minuto che passa.)  
  
 **#22 Inchiostro**  
Claudia si fa tatuare il nome di Talia, sulle costole, un anno dopo l’incendio. Quando John lo scopre non dice nulla, lo bacia e se la stringe contro il petto per il resto della notte.  
  
 **#23 Sceriffo**  
Talia ucciderà il nuovo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills se non smette di girare intorno a sua moglie.  
  
 **#24 Fratelli**  
Peter vorrebbe piangere quando Talia gli chiede di fare da madrina di Laura. Solo dopo Claudia gli fa notare che ha detto  _madrina_  non  _padrino_. Peter non riesce nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi, emozionato come è.  
  
 **#25 Libri**  
Laura e Derek conoscono Claudia attraverso le dediche sui libri di Talia.  
(Sono così  _tante_  e lunghe che è difficile ignorarle.)  
  
 **#26 Blu**  
Il vestito per il ballo d’inverno di Claudia è blu e Talia pensa di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello.  
  
 **#27 Luna piena**  
Quando Stiles nasce c’è la luna piena. A Claudia sembra quasi un segno del destino.  
  
 **#28 Branco**  
A differenza di quello che Anna può farle pensare il branco  _adora_  Claudia.  
  
 **#29 Storia**  
Una volta Talia, troppo sbronza di birra allo strozzalupo, le sussurra che, se fosse stata umana o una Beta, le sarebbe piaciuto diventare una maestra di storia alle elementari.  
  
 **#30 Elastico**  
L’elastico per i capelli di Claudia si rompe durante la ricreazione. Talia non ci pensa due volte a darle il suo.  
(Hanno tre anni e quello e quella è la prima volta che si parlano.)  
  
 **#31 Concerti**  
Il muro della camera da letto è pieno di tutti i biglietti dei concerti alla quale sono andate insieme.  
  
 **#32 Desideri**  
Talia esprime tre desideri, mentre spegne venti candeline. In tutte e tre è presente Claudia.  
  
 **#33 Magia**  
Talia le dice  che profuma di magia e Claudia le scoppia a ridere in faccia. Quando, due ore dopo, fa lievitare i libri di chimica, è il turno di Talia di ridere, con le mani sulla pancia e le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
 **#34 R** (imarremo) **I** (nsieme) **F** (orevah)  
Sul diario di Talia, e a sua difesa continuerà a dire che aveva solo tredici anni, c’è un cuore enorme con dentro scritto “Claudia+Talia=RIF”  
Quando Anna lo mostra a tutti, durante il giorno del loro matrimonio, Talia giura vendetta al mondo mentre Claudia la bacia tra una risata e l’altra.  
  
 **#35 Sigarette**  
Fumano l’ultima sigaretta insieme la sera prima che Claudia se ne vada. Nessuna delle due ne tocca più una per il resto della vita.  
  
 **#36 Pizza**  
Durante la sua prima gravidanza Claudia non mangia che pizza. Talia finisce per esserne nauseata.  
  
 **#37 Costellazione**  
Sarà pure il cliché del secolo ma Talia è sicura che, se si impegna un po', potrebbe mappare tutte le costellazioni del cielo sul corpo di Claudia, unendo i suoi nei.  
  
 **#38 Mare**  
Fanno l’amore sulla spiaggia, la plastica che lascia segni rossi sulla schiena di Talia e la sabbia che arriva dove non dovrebbe. È fastidioso ma ne vale la pena.  
(“Mai più” le dice, una sera di svariate settimane dopo. Claudia acconsente senza sapere di cosa stia parlando.)  
  
 **#39 Gotham**  
Talia la stressa così tanto con questa storia che deve per forza vedere Gotham che quando alla fine cede se ne trova innamorata. Questo non vuol dire che darà la soddisfazione di dirlo alla sua ragazza, eh.  
  
 **#40 Malia**  
Trovano Malia davanti alla porta di casa una delle tante sere che sono uscite a cena.  
“Ho litigato con papà” spiega soltanto quando Claudia apre la porta.  
“Sai dove trovare la stanza” risponde Talia, passandole la mano tra i capelli.  
“Grazie zie” le abbraccia entrambe prima di sparire per le scale.  
  
 **#41 Rosso**  
La prima volta che Talia si arrabbia sul serio e gli occhi le si colorano di rosso Claudia scoppia a ridere, ignorando di aver appena sfidato l’autorità di un Alpha. Due secondi dopo anche Talia ride con lei.  
  
 **#42 Giorni**  
Prima di partire per la Polonia Claudia regala a Talia un calendario di giugno, luglio e agosto. Sopra c’è segnato il giorno in cui parte e quello in cui tornerà.  
“Ci vediamo tra ottantuno giorni Lia” dice prima di salire in macchina e sparire lungo la strada.  
(Talia segna con una x rossa ogni giorno che passa.)  
  
 **#43 Erba**  
La fumano due volte, mentre sono alle superiori: la prima è durante il party di natale organizzato a casa Martin, la seconda gliela passa James, il suo fratello minore, con un sorriso angelico dipinto in faccia.  
In entrambi i casi finiscono per farsi foto imbarazzanti e baciarsi fino ad addormentarsi una addosso all’altra.  
  
 **#44 Nomi**  
Era stato complicato spiegare a Stiles la presenza del nome di un’altra donna sulla sua pelle.  
Anni dopo è Stiles che gli mostra il nome di Derek, posizionato nello stesso punto in cui lei ha il nome di Talia. Passano ore a parlare di due meravigliosi esseri umani che gli sono scivolati tra le dita troppo presto.  
  
 **#45 Pelle**  
Claudia prende in braccio Malia quando ha solo poche ore e passa i due giorni successivi parlando di quanto fosse morbida la pelle della bambina.  
“La nostra progenie avrà la pelle ancora più morbida!” esordisce ad un certo punto Talia e Claudia la fissa come se fosse uscita del tutto di testa.  
  
 **#46 Saldi**  
Talia odia lo shopping, soprattutto i saldi, in maniera proporzionalmente diretta a quanto Claudia li ami.  
E oh se Nicolaj sa quanto la figlia ama lo shopping…  
  
 **#47 Nonni**  
Passano il primo Natale, dopo aver cominciato l’università, a casa dei nonni di Claudia, in Polonia. Talia non fa nemmeno tempo a mettere piede in casa prima di sentirsi chiamare  _wilk!_ e Claudia risponde solo con   _Część babciu*_  prima di baciarle una guancia.  
  
 **#48 Smania**  
A volte hanno così tanta smania di toccarsi e baciarsi che finiscono per fare sesso nei posti più indicibili.  
Il tavolo da biliardo che suo padre si rifiuta di utilizzare, anche dopo otto anni, ne è la prova.  
  
 **#49 Melissa**  
Quando Talia le presenta Melissa, una sua compagna di corso a biologia, Claudia quasi sputa tutto il caffè che ha in bocca.  
“ _Lia!_  Lei è la fidanzata di John!”  
Talia scuote la testa:”Quindi tu sei la nuova fidanzata dell’ex della mia ragazza. Il mondo è  _così_  piccolo” mormora mentre la nuova arrivata le fissa senza cogliere il filo del discorso.  
  
 **#50 Per sempre**  
Si dicono che sarà per sempre, che loro saranno per sempre, tre volte: la prima hanno sedici anni, dormono per la prima volta nello stesso letto, e Talia lo sussurra ma non sente la risposta di Claudia che già dorme; la seconda sono davanti ad un prete e a tutta la loro famiglia e stanno ripetendo i voti del loro matrimonio per la seconda volta; la terza si trovano di nuovo a letto, questa volta molti anni più tardi, con i capelli grigi, le rughe intorno agli occhi, nipoti e bisnipoti.  
“Per sempre” Talia le sussurra contro la guancia.  
“Per sempre” le risponde Claudia.  
   
   
   
   
*wilk!: lupo!  
Część babciu: ciao nonna

**Author's Note:**

> So questa cosa ha i secoli. L’ho scritta mentre stavano trasmettendo la 5x01 e l’ho finita con la 5x05. Ho una cartella con almeno una fic, a dire il vero almeno una bozza, per tutta la old generation di TW. Stasera è venuta fuori perché J mi commenta le puntate dal vivo e siamo finiti a parlare di milf and dilf wolf.   
> Probabilmente era solo una scusa per mettere sottosopra la camera e trovare questa cosa, già.  
> Ero quasi sicura di essere riuscita a non infilarci Derek/Stiles e invece poi ho scoperto che ci sono ed è doloroso. Ovviamente.  
> Il titolo è da The nights di Avicii che mi ha tenuto a canticchiare per quindici minuti dopo la fine della canzone.  
> Buonanotte!


End file.
